pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Lilliane123/Anime Digimon/DD001
Treść Czy... Czy dobrze mnie słychać? Halo... Och, no tak, ty słuchaczu nie możesz mi teraz odpowiedzieć, przecież to nagrywam. twierdzi, że jestem większą idiotką niż zazwyczaj, dzięki, a teraz się zamknij. No więc tak. Nagrywamy tą wiadomość dla przyszłych. Nie mamy gwarancji, że ktokolwiek ją znajdzie, ale pozostaje mieć nadzieję wiem że jesteś nadzieją, ale to ja miałam mówić..., że w takim przypadku będzie ona dla niego wskazówką i pomoże wybrać dobrą drogę. Jeśli znajdzie ją niewłaściwa osoba, liczymy na to, że się nawróci i też wybierze odpowiednią drogę. Ale zacznijmy od początku. Nazywam się Rika Nonaka i gdy to się zaczęło miałam jakieś trzynaście lat. Tak, teraz gdy to nagrywam jestem starsza, ale wcześniej tyle się działo, że nikomu przez myśl nie przeszło, że w przyszłości mogą pojawić się inni tacy jak my. Ale zbaczam z tematu. Dobrze więc, wiesz już jak się nazywam i ile miałam lat gdy to się zaczęło. A teraz przyszło wytłumaczyć czym jest "to". Zacznijmy od tego jednego słowa: Digimony. Tak. To wszystko ma związek z Digimonami, ale skoro znalazłeś te wiadomość, to pewnie już się tego domyśliłeś, na wszelki wypadek jednak wspomnę czym są Digimony. Digimon to oficjalny skrót od "Digital Monster" co oznacza "Cyfrowy Potwór". Digimony to bardzo silne stworzenia, które mogą się zmieniać wstępując na coraz wyższy poziom. Główne poziomy to: Baby, Baby II, Child, Adult, Perfect i Ultimate. Są również poboczne poziomy, takie jak Super Ultimate, Armor czy Hybrid, ale do nich też dojdziemy, a pojawią się w historii, którą opowiadam. Właściwie, to pojawią się mniej więcej wszystkie. Powinnam przestać zbaczać z tematu. Bynajmniej, w Realnym Świecie Digimony były grą komputerową i karcianą. Trudno było spotkać osobę w wieku od 8 do 17 lat, która nie grałaby w Digimony. Żadne z nas nie było wyjątkiem, chociaż udawało, że jest inaczej. No tak, powinnam też wspomnieć o tych nas. Jak już wiadomo, jest tu chłopak o imieniu Takato, który nawiasem mówiąc zdaje się być w tym momencie najbardziej irytującą osobą na świecie. Oprócz tego są tu jeszcze... Ach, dobra, dojdziemy do reszty Obrońców. Och, no tak, nazwaliśmy się "Cyfrowymi Obrońcami". To dlatego, że... Do tego też jeszcze dojdziemy. Bynajmniej wszyscy graliśmy. Gry wydawały się być nieszkodliwe - ot taka tam zabawa. Nic bardziej mylnego. Skrywały w sobie zadziwiającą prawdę. Dobrze pamiętam dzień, w którym się o tym dowiedziałam... Zupełnie, jakby to było wczoraj, a było bardzo dawno temu. Och! Pamiętam te czasy, gdy wydawało się, że największym problemem jest nie zostać pośmiewiskiem! Mimi, ja wtedy tylko o to się martwiłam. Wszystko wtedy zdawało się być takie skomplikowane, a gdy teraz o tym pomyślę, mam ochotę krzyknąć, że to przecież nawet nie były problemy. Ale o takich rzeczach przekonujemy się dopiero wtedy, gdy dorastamy psychicznie. Mimi, nawet ja dorastałam psychicznie, mogę kontynuować? Ale to tyle ze wstępu. Przejdźmy do tego dnia. Ach, moje trzynaste urodziny! No tak, urodziny zwykle kojarzą się z przyjęciem, prezentami, przyjaciółmi, mile spędzonym czasie z rodziną i takimi tam. Cóż, u mnie było trochę inaczej. Na początek: przyjaciele. Ha ha, zabawne. Nie miałam przyjaciół. Co tym samym świadczy, że imprezy z prezentami zazwyczaj się nie odbywały. Pomyślisz pewnie, że przecież mogłam spędzić czas z rodziną, więc w czym problem? Otóż, wtedy nie znałam swojej biologicznej rodziny, nikogo poza bratem. No, półbratem, ale to też jeszcze będzie później. Nikt właściwie nie wiedział, skąd byliśmy, kim byli nasi rodzice, dlaczego nas porzucili. Kompletnie nic, po prostu pewnego dnia, ja i Ryouma znaleźliśmy się na progu sierocińca. Miałam wtedy chyba jakieś dwa lata, Ryouma trzy. Spędziliśmy tam jeszcze sześć, wtedy adoptowały nas różne rodziny. Nie wiedziałam, jak jest u Ryoumy, ale mnie adoptowała prawdziwa arystokracja. Gdy miałam osiem lat wydawało mi się to jak spełnienie marzeń - bogaty dom, rodzina i takie tam. Dopiero później dotarło do mnie, że adoptowali mnie tylko na pokaz, że "pieniądze nie są tak ważne jak ludzie" i inne tego rodzaju bzdety. A ja stałam się tylko cieniem w wielkim domu. Prawie nigdy ze mną nie rozmawiali, nie zwracali na mnie uwagi, chyba, że pojawiali się ważni goście. Wtedy nagle byłam sławą. Z początku byłam za to zła, jednak z biegiem czasu przywykłam. Ogólnie, nie było tak źle: miałam co jeść, w co się ubrać, nie przeciekający dach nad głową, wygodne łóżko. No, i Digimony. Tak, Digimony. Jedyna gra, która mnie interesowała... Nie, jedyne co miało dla mnie jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Moja drużyna składała się z trzech Digimonów: Renamon, Cutemon i Lunamon. Jakby je słowem opisać... Renamon była (i właściwie wciąż jest) uosobieniem spokoju, opanowania i chłodnej logiki. Była czymś w rodzaju kręgosłupa moralnego dla pozostałej dwójki. Cutemon... Jeśli istnieją Digimony-psychopaci, to Cutemon zajmuje pierwsze miejsce w rankingu. Jak stworzenie o tak słodkim, niewinnym wyglądzie może być aż tak przerażające? Pokonuje przeciwników zmieniając ich w dane bez mrugnięcia okiem, to wręcz straszne. Ale czasem jest inaczej i jest na prawdę miła i pomocna. Zwłaszcza, gdy ktoś jest ranny. Wtedy od razu mu pomaga, w końcu jej specjalnością jest leczenie towarzyszy. Ostatnia, Lunamon to połączenie wszystkich możliwych przypadków nadpobudliwości psychoruchowej i słodyczy. Jednocześnie jest mała, niewinna, tak jak dziecko. Ale potrafi nieźle psychicznie dać w kość. Pewnie zaczęło cię zastanawiać, skąd wiedziałam jakie te Digimony są, skoro to była tylko gra. Cóż... To było coś w rodzaju przeczucia. Po prostu grając czułam, jakby były tuż obok mnie. Rozmowy, które były z góry ustawione przez system zdawały mi się być prawdziwe. Były, ale przekonałam się o tym dopiero w moje trzynaste urodziny. Nie spodziewałam się nic wielkiego. Zwykły dzień, dwudziesty pierwszy czerwca, już zaczęły się wakacje. Spałam ile chciałam, po obudzeniu się zaszłam do kuchni, by zjeść samotnie śniadanie. Zaskoczył mnie fakt, że w kuchni była Rumiko - moja niby-mama. Spojrzała na mnie swoimi fioletowymi oczami i już wiedziałam, że coś się szykuje. -Wszystkiego najlepszego - powiedziała do mnie na powitanie, po czym postawiła przede mną talerz z czymś, co miało być moim śniadaniem. Rumiko była dość marną kucharką, ale fakt, że zrobiła dla mnie śniadanie (pierwszy raz w życiu!) odebrał mi mowę. W końcu jęknęłam tylko jakieś "Dziękuję." i spróbowałam zjeść dziwny, przypalony placek. Mogło być gorzej. Na prawdę. W środku okazał się być miękki i słodki więc nie było co narzekać, a ja zastanawiałam się, czy moja niby-mama to nie jest taka kuchenna cicha woda. -Dlaczego robisz mi śniadanie? - odezwałam się, gdy mowa wreszcie mi wróciła - Nigdy nie robisz mi śniadania. -Ale dzisiaj nie jest nigdy. - odpowiedziała mi niby-mama. Nie wiem czy uznała to za zabawne, jednak według mnie to było nieco irytujące. Zaśmiała się. Pierwszy raz widziałam jak szczerze się uśmiecha. To nie to samo, co uśmiechać się do kamery. No tak, ale kilka słów o mojej niby-mamie. Jest wysoką, szczupłą blondynką, zawsze nienagannie ubraną. Jest dość znaną modelką i w tym przypadku... Cóż, ładna buźka wystarcza. - Po prostu doszłam do wniosku, że powinnyśmy się do siebie zbliżyć... - zaczęła. W pierwszej chwili myślałam, że ktoś to nagrywa, ale Rumiko jakby wiedziała, o czym pomyślałam - Nie, nikt tego nie nagrywa. Naprawdę chcę się do ciebie zbliżyć. - Znasz to uczucie, gdy ogarnia cię dziwny, niewyjaśniony gniew? Właśnie tak się wtedy ze mną stało. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego tak wybuchłam, czułam się bardziej, jakby coś we mnie kierowało tym co mówię. -Ignorowałaś mnie przez pięć lat i teraz chcesz się do mnie zbliżyć!? Teraz, kiedy doszłam do wniosku, że staranie się o twoją i Haru uwagę nic nie wskóra!? - dla jasności, Haru to mąż Rumiko, czyli mój niby-ojciec - Kiedy zdecydowałam się pozostać tłem i nie naprzykrzać się innym?! Poważnie!? - było też parę innych uwag, które rzuciłam, jednak wolę tego nie nagrywać. Wciąż czuję się winna, że tak wybuchłam. Widziałam w jej oczach, że nie tego się spodziewała. A co jak co, ale nienawidzę gdy wychodzi inaczej niż ja czy ktoś inny się spodziewa. To tak, jakby ktoś solidnie przywalił mi z liścia w twarz. A wiem coś o tym. Bynajmniej, gdy skończyłam z moimi skargami gniew zastąpiło poczucie winy. Pobiegłam jak najszybciej do swojego pokoju i zamknęłam drzwi na klucz. Usiadłam pod drzwiami. Zastanawiałam się trochę, czy przyjdzie. Jeśli na prawdę chciała się do mnie zbliżyć pewnie by przyszła. Albo może uznała, że powinna dać mi ochłonąć i później porozmawiać. Albo to było tylko na pokaz. Nie chciała się zbliżyć, tylko potrzebowała mnie do czegoś i chciała się przypodobać. Siedziałam pod drzwiami czekając. Nie doczekałam się. Siedziałam pod tymi drzwiami coś około dwóch godzin. Wtedy straciłam cierpliwość i włączyłam komputer. Gdy już się uruchomił nacisnęłam ikonkę z Digimonem na pulpicie. Pojawiła się jakaś aktualizacja, więc musiałam poczekać nim będę mogła jej użyć. W tym czasie zaczęłam przeglądać swoje karty. Zdziwiłam się. Jedna z nich była niebieska z obu stron. Jest wiele kart, ale taką widziałam pierwszy raz w życiu, a w byłam dość obeznana. Wydała mi się dość ważna. Odłożyłam ją obok komputera, bo właśnie skończyła się aktualizacja. Zalogowałam się, nacisnęłam "Graj" i dopiero teraz zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy. Wcześniej powinnam wspomnieć, że to była gra online, ale zapomniałam więc mówię to teraz. Bynajmniej, ekran zalśnił na biało i zaczęło z niego coś wypływać. Po chwili zorientowałam się, że są to dane i zaczęły mnie otaczać. Zamknęłam oczy czekając co się wydarzy. I nie wydarzyło się nic. Otworzyłam je. Nie znajdowałam się w swoim pokoju. Raczej na czymś w rodzaju dziwnej, tęczowej łąki. W prawej ręce ściskałam jakieś niebieskie urządzenie. Biały ekran zrobił się czarny i pojawił się napis "To twój Digivice. Korzystaj z niego mądrze.". Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, kto to napisał, ale wtedy usłyszałam dziwnie znajomy głosik. -Nic ci nie jest? Rika, tu jestem. Hej. Hej. Hej. Jeśli chcesz mogę cię wyleczyć, ale na mój rozum nic ci nie jest... - zaczęła Cutemon. Wiedziałam, że to ona. Chwilę później usłyszałam drugi głos, który przerwał króliczce. -A co jeśli coś jest nie tak? O jejku, jejku! A może właśnie jest tak! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Na prawdę widzę moją trenerkę! - wykrzyknęła Lunamon pełna charakterystycznego dla niej zapału. -Dajcie jej chwilę odpocząć. - odezwała się Renamon. - Właśnie coś ją tu przeniosło, musi być w szoku. -Nic mi nie jest. - powiedziałam nieco zdziwiona. - A tak właściwie, co to znaczy "tu". - Lunamon spojrzała na mnie jakbym oszalała. -Przecież jesteś w Cyfrowym Świecie, nie wiedziałaś? - zapytała zaskoczona. Kiwnęłam głową patrząc się na nią najbardziej nie rozumiejącym nic wzrokiem, na jaki było mnie stać. mówi, że dla mnie to nie problem. Zamknij się, panie Wiedza. Lunamon tylko się zaśmiała i przylepiła do mnie. Cutemon obeszła mnie dookoła sprawdzając, czy aby na pewno nic mi nie jest (a może czy nie trzymam jakichś niebezpiecznych przedmiotów?), po czym również się przytuliła. Renamon stała przez chwilę, po czym podała mi rękę... Łapę... Kończynę? dobra, powiedzmy, że to ręka, bo Takato zaczyna pukać się w czoło. Tak Takato, wiem, że jesteś idiotą, mogę kontynuować? Bynajmniej Renamon pomogła mi wstać. Otrzepałam się z ziemi i trawy. Byłam ubrana tak jak zwykle - biała koszulka, z niebieskim, krótkim rękawkiem, z granatowym nadrukiem w kształcie złamanego serca, granatowe dżinsy, brązowy pasek ze specjalną kieszenią na karty, dwa mniejsze brązowe paski nad kolanem, białe skarpety, czerwono-szare buty, czerwone frotki na rękach oraz żółta chustka pod szyją. Innymi słowy, wszystko było w najzwyklejszym porządku. No, z wyjątkiem tego, że gdy siadałam do komputera byłam jeszcze w piżamie. Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale dziękowałam w duchu temu czemuś co mnie tu wciągnęło W NORMALNYM UBRANIU. Chyba spaliłabym się ze wstydu, gdyby ktokolwiek zobaczył moją piżamę... śmiej się Mimi. Widziałam twoją i jest nawet gorsza. Tak więc cieszyłam się, że mam jestem ubrana po ludzku. Zaczęłam rozglądać się po okolicy. Wszędzie leżały nieprzytomne dzieci, było też trochę młodzieży i kilka osób pełnoletnich. Dostrzegłam parę znajomych twarzy ze szkoły. Większość była wciąż nieprzytomna, jednak zauważyłam, że co poniektórzy się podnoszą. Wokół nich pojawiały się Digimony, wszyscy trzymali Digivice, ale większość z nich różniła się od tego, który ja mam. Przynajmniej kolorem. -No dobra, jestem w Cyfrowym Świecie i to w cale nie jest dziwne. - powiedziałam bardziej do siebie, po czym zwróciłam się do Digimonów. - To co mamy teraz zrobić? Lunamon uśmiechnęła się, jakby od początku oczekiwała pytania, Cutemon stanęła w takiej pozie, jakby wiedziała wszystko, a Renamon nawet lekko się uśmiechnęła. -Jak to co? - powiedziała Cutemon zadowolona. - To, co zazwyczaj, nie? -Szukajmy dzikich Digimonów, by z nimi walczyć! - dołączyła się Lunamon. Brzmiało to jakby mówiła "Zjedzmy sobie tort!", a ja zaczęłam zdawać sobie sprawę, że faktycznie ma taki charakter jak myślałam. Nie pozostawiło mi to wielkiego wyboru. Zgodziłam się i ruszyłyśmy na "polowanie".